Amy a Gaurdian?
by Halan Lore
Summary: A new girl goes to Fillmore middle school and nothing is the same for the trio! R&R!
1. School Bells

**Disclaimer:**

** I**

** Don't**

** Own**

** American**

** Dragon**

** Jake**

** Long.**

** Someone**

** Else**

** Does.**

**

* * *

**

Amy looked at the NYC landscape; Sky Scrapers scraped the sky as she had heard of. Amy gritted her teeth and Started walking up the steps to Fillmore middle school. She noticed how people kept giving her second glances. She heard some people talking near her locker location.

"Jake, I can't believe you didn't do you're homework, Again." A girl said with dark skin and two pony tail puffs.

"Trix you know I spend so much time being the Am-drag I can never get my homework done on time." A guy Amy presumed was Jake, was wearing a red jacket, and complaining at that.

Amy breathed deeply and said,

"Hello, My name is Amy."

They jumped at the sight of a strange girl with her hair tucked up under her hat.

"Whoa," a guy wearing a beanie said, as he fell over.

"SPUD!!" Trixie said as she was knocked over as well.

Jake nearly missed falling over.

Amy started giggling behind her hand; she thought this was one of the funniest things ever. The sound of laughter indicated that was how she felt anyways.

"Whoa, Sorry Trix." The great potato said as he got up.

The girl named Trix crossed her arms,

"I got a dust bunny in my hair."

Jake rolled his eyes,

"Come on we don't want to be late for class." He said for once acting mature, she unnerved him. The girl with that floppy crème felt hat.

Amy followed them, there names were memorized in her mind. She knew storing them away could prove useful later. After all if she cared it would be very embarrassing to not know their names. It would be useful to have that knowledge anyhow. Amy thought with an internal smirk as there foot steps made their way clacking over the white and grey tiled floor.

Jake however was wondering who this new girl was. He also was scared as to how much of their conversation she had heard. He didn't need Amy digging into his business. Much less finding out _what_ he was. She could be trouble, he thought trying to assess his situation. Not to mention doing a poor job of assessing.

Trixie unaware of the seriousness of the situation; was thinking typical a new girl pops up and Spud acts like well Spud. 'I swear that potato only falls over on people!'

Spud was thinking, I wonder what they are serving for lunch today. 'Mashed potatoes are good, but my name is Spud. Would that be cannibalism?'

But even Spud's thoughts were slightly drifting his thoughts towards Amy. She was not normal, by any standards.

"Good morning class." A stuffy teacher said, with a strangely squeaky voice. (any hints about describing his voice are welcome.)

"Good morning Mr. Rotwood, the class said in a dull voice.

"Now take out you're books on magic things, and turn to page 150." Mr. Rotwood said.

Amy and the rest of the class did as they were told. The text book they were assigned was about ten pounds! With a simple cover it contained more fact than fiction. As Amy soon discovered as she gasped.

_The guardian of Fairdauld has been seen on rare occasions. It supposedly appears when the magical realm is under danger. But as to the identity of the person is unknown, many believe the Fairdauld line a hoax. But as to recent research it is said that the Fairdauld line is a family of generations to the sole purpose of defending their realm._

Amy smirked however reading the last line a thought of, 'the first and last line the truth.' It was amusing to see how much and really how little they knew at the same time about the magical world. Identity's for now, were very safe.

"Now can anyone give me more information about this guardian of Fairdauld?" Mr. Rotwood said.

"Well if no one knows about it how can anyone give you information about it?" Jake joked. The look on his peer's faces told Amy that everyone agreed with that logic.

"NO BACK TALK mister. Long." Mr. Rotwood said, it sounded like Jake had done something like that before.

_ September,8__th__,1998_

_A Memoir,_

_I finally did it! I finally performed the knock out magic he was teaching me! Ego he really helps me out. He has a family in France. He is lucky, but if I go there would they come after them? They are after me so would they be after them? If they chase me, I won't be happy. If they chase him I'll be sadder. Ego told me it was me choice to stay, to go. But I wish to go. It is not a bad choice? Is it Memoir?_

_-Amy_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**Alright! Yeah I haven't watched this tv show in like FOREVEr used to watch it loads, not anymore.**

**So I've finally edited it**

**Amy: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! YOU HAD THE SEQUEL OUT BEFORE DOING ANYTHING OF THAT SORT!**

**Ouch that was my 'lovable' Oc Amy. **

**--**

**Now I've decided to post a Diary Entry from Amy at the end of each chapter in Amy a Guardian? Not sure of doing that in Heart. But this'll give you some percpective.**

**--**

**As for that Disclaimer thing, I might've been a _little_ bored.**


	2. Renter

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

** I**

** Don't**

** Own**

** American**

** Dragon **

** Jake**

** Long**

** .**

** So**

** Give**

** Me**

** A**

** Break**

** .**

* * *

Amy walked into the room she was renting in the outskirts of NYC. Miranda (her landlord's daughter) bounded into the room and said,

"I can't believe you're going to be staying here!"

Amy sunk onto the bed and replied enthusiastically,

"It's a good thing you guys needed someone to help clean up."

Miranda nodded so hard she somehow managed to fall off the bed, "Miranda's personality is more cheerful than a shooken soda is full of bubbles." At least that was Amy's opinion. Amy turned around and studied her lodgings more thoroughly, a window opened up to a view of an alley to the right of the door. And a brass bed stood desolate on the left. The floor was made of concrete and desperately needed cleaning; Amy took a deep breath when the actual amount of work reached her brain.

Miranda picked herself off the hard floor and sat back down on the bed,

"How come I didn't see you at school today?"

Miranda asked in a questioning voice.

Amy shrugged and replied in a simple voice,

"I kept to myself,"

Amy's mind picked up the queer topic about what Jake said about how hard it was being the Am-drag at least that was the basic point.

'Am-drag could that be?'

Amy had decided that was his way of saying I was busy, or I have been busy lately, or just plain busy. Amy almost smacked herself on the head.

'Am-drag short for American and dragon.'

"You know what for such a smart person you're awfully dumb"' ah great my mind just called itself an idiot'. 'WAIT A MIN! How does that even make sense?'

'Simple,' her mind replied back, 'it doesn't.'

Miranda snorted with laughter, waving a hand in front of Amy's face her tight curls swinging merrily framing her smile.

"Yoo hoo Amy? You there? Anyone home? Echo? echo?

Miranda said her voice barely distinguishable from laughter, Miranda slid off the bed clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.

Amy jerked out of the trance by the thud of Miranda snorting onto the floor,

"Yeah I am here Miranda."

Miranda had to take a few more minutes to stop laughing,

"Took you long enough!" Miranda teased. Miranda rubbed her knee caps from landing there on the concrete floor.

"Miranda that looked like it hurt."

"Cha! Nothing I can't handle," Miranda said standing up and doing the 'champion' pose. Then, in her wake left a snorting Amy.

* * *

Amy walked back into her room, her sneakers squeaking on gritty concrete. She sighed as she unbuttoned her white button down shirt and removed her jeans. Amy leaned forward and grabbed her plain boyish style pajamas which were quite roomy.

She then pulled back the blankets reluctantly, for she always awoke in the middle of night; drenched in sweat.

_September, 20__th__, 1998_

_A Memoir,_

_I went to Ego's. I met Til. Her name is Marilla but she said Till, I like her name lot. I miss Scotlan already, but Ego is nicE! E is the nice one of the nice! I need to go! Bye bye Memoir!_

_-Amy_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**Amy: Are you going to do that pathetic Disclaimer thing each time?**

Hmmm,** It's not _that_ bad. I hope people like the edited version better than the first. I mean this one is from grammar correct at least.**

**--**

**Hope yall non-reviewers like it.**

**Special dedication to Luiz4200, without his/her help I would've never even made it to the sequel!**

**...**

**Yeah I keep talking about it, this is my first finished fiction. I'm allowed to.**


	3. A dream

**

* * *

**

-alarm rings-

**Jake: AHH! G WHO NEEDS SAVING!?**

**Sei no Gaara: -giggles-**

**Jake: AHH ITS YOU!**

**Sei no Gaara: -nods-**

**Jake: Wait, isn't this like going against the time flow, you only did this after me and -mmph-**

**Sei no Gaara: NO SPOILERS!**

**Jake: SHe owns the AM DRAG!**

**Sei no Gaara: DON'T LISTEN TO HIM I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Amy looked around, she was young her ruddy brown hair flying loose

Amy looked around, she was young her ruddy brown hair flying loose. Her coal black eyes twinkling in the sun. Her face spoke 'care free'. Her mother was laughing as Amy ran through the sun lit grass. She tried to close her eyes shut because she knew what would happen.

"Amelia come over here please let me see you!" Her mom yelled her voice alight with laughter. Amy happily obliged twirling around in the mass of green with grace of a figure skater. But as the older one knew, happiness such as this, was destined to end.

The sky seemed to darken, a feeling of a bad omen's floated through the three, the one who was the watcher and the two who had to actually live through it.

'Don't talk please don't talk!'

"Mom what's going on?"

'NO! You should've kept quiet!'

"Hush Amelia dear, hush." Voices drifted out from the trees,

"So that **magic** family here?"

"Yes here and we never knew, till now."

"That's what they get for being so leant." (Whatever that word is it means so care free.)

"True,"

'LOOK OUT! Mother you have forgotten that they are able to kill you, especially now!' Amy screamed within her head, begging for them to listen to her.

The guys leapt forward,

"Well, Well, Well, Well, Fairdauld's." 'NO!'

"Time to pay for you're crimes."

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" Amy's mom yelled, she couldn't summon magic. No longer used to using it, she was unable to someone it even in this situation.

'MOTHER! I am not worth it! Don't!'

There was a loud yell,

"RUN AMELIA GET OUT OF HERE!" Rhonda yelled (a.k.a. Amy's mom.)

Amy ran off but yelled,

"Mom! Come with me!"

'NO! She can not! Do not let her die!'

Rhonda's head shook, tears filled her eyes,

"GO! GO!"

Amy had no choice, she ran off and she heard screams, she found a hollow tree she had played in a lot of times and hid there.

'You coward! You hide! You should've fought! Tried to save her! You had a choice!'

The sounds of screams filled the night air, And Amy cried till she had no tears left to shed.

'All you did was cry!'

At the crack of dawn, Amy clambered cautiously out of the tree.

She ran into the direction she came from, her heart pounded in her chest, She saw her mom on the grass. The grass had a bloody color now. She walked forward, and knelt down by her mom,

"Mom? Mom? Can you hear me?" There was silence besides Amy's voice.

'Idiot.'

Amy leant down and pulled up her mom's head and tears poured down her face, her mom's eyes were glassy, a large cut was on her face and Amy knew what it meant.

'She's dead! You good as killed her!'

Amy knew the look and she froze the world had halted.

'I hate you.'

A man crept out of nowhere,

"It is no use child she won't wake."

Amy shook and asked,

"There must be something, there has to be."

'There isn't anything.'

The man shook his head sadly,

"There is nothing, Come with me I can stop you from suffering the same fate,"

"WHAT IF I DON'T CARE?" Amy demanded her voice shaking and suspicion mounting at the figure, her hands had blood on them from when she had lifted her moms head.

"If you want you're mom to know you are being safe, She gave herself for you by the looks, Keep you're mothers sacrifice alive."

Amy knew she would be better off with the stranger, and tears fell down her face.

"Why do you fight? My dear sister."

"Shiran?" Amy asked turning to look at the tall brown-haired figure standing there with a set jaw.

"Amelia, why do you fight?" Amy looked down ashamedly.

"I fight, to protect the magical realm, and you!"

Shiran shook his head sadly and slowly.

"I do not need protection; I've seen this dream of yours now. I hear what you shout at yourself. I know this is not your true reason."

Amy glanced down,

"How would you know?" she asked defiantly, her jaw set black eyes now alight with life.

"I just know, dear sister, do listen to you're heart." Shiran said leaning forward and kissing Amy on the lips in a tender fashion.

Amy blushed and watched as her adoptive brother faded from sight. Shiran born in Japan, a relative to Amy from fifteen generations ago.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy yelled as she woke up.

She had, had this dream as long as her mom had been dead, Her face was streaked with tears.

It's just a dream she told herself, it is all over. She wiped her face clean and looked at the time it was 5:00 am. Amy sighed.

'Shiran, was that really you?' Amy asked herself.

_ October, 1st, 1998_

_A Memoir, _

_Tilla is the funniest person ever! _

_I miss meh mum. _

_But Tilla's mum is nice!_

_-Amy_

**A/N: Yah, this changed like quite a bit compared to the first time around.**

**He's a branch off her family ten generations ago. I think the genes have changed enough for that to _not_ be called incest. Besides this will play a big role in the future. I haven't changed anything past this yet. But Shiran keeps his head for the rest out of here.**

**Just beware in some future, aka the sequel... I doubt he'll go there. but this is for character building! Now review...**


	4. Hunts Clan

Disclaimer: Who ever owns this, is not me, I just like messing with there world, cackles

Amy got up out of bed, feeling rather miserable. A light flash of light popped up, Amy gave a pointed groan. She waved her fingers. A familiar rush went through her; she gasped and looked at the scene. The Hunts clans were surrounding her and other people, things.

A voice to her left said,

"Is this really necessary G? Can't we take them?"

"Young Dragon this is not the time to question my decision."

Amy understood there were too many hunts clan and they never called her out into the field unless she was needed.

The older dragon gave her a look which meant that "now would be a good time."

Amy had to concentrate and a "whoosh" went through the air. The hunts clan had all been knocked un conscious.

The dragon on her right gapped,

"Yo, how did you do that?"

Amy shrugged there was something familiar about that voice.

"Just a gift."

The dragon rolled his eyes, the movement barely visible in the dawn.

"So I am the Am-drag, Want to go out and..."

"JAKE!"

Amy froze the phrase "Am-drag", that guy at school, the American dragon.

Wait that made no sense, Jake? Wait Wait, Then Then, HE is the American Dragon, but that is impossible? Oh my god, Look at you're self Amy you are the guardian of Fairdauld that enough of impossible for you?

"Yo, Can you hear me umm, what-e you are? Fairdauld?" Jake/Am-drag says.

Amy tossed back her hair which was uncovered,

"No cracks about calling me Fairy, or you will envy the hunts clan down there." Amy said shortly. Jake pouted, Well it is hard to read dragons facial features but his eyes had a sad look about them.

"So what yo name Fair?" Jakes asks,

"Call me Fair," Amy's voice was unrecognizable, because she was actually sure of self.

"Soooo, mind spend...?"

"YOUNG DRAGON!" The older dragon yelled, and said something in Chinese.

"Don't do anything that could upset the Guardian!"

"But G, What could I d...???"

"You don't want to know."

Amy shook her head watching them bickering like children, and left.

"Hey?! Where is the Guardian???!" Jake said he paled, at least he would've.

"You scared her off, Young Dragon I am disappointed in you."

"Her?"

A/N: I am sorry for the time lapse, NO ONE REVIEWS! ever. I hope you like it. And if you review I might actualy wright more chapters. as it is, u better read all my storys if u a hp fan come to think about it. I need a beta for this story, a beta is an editor. If you are intrested private message me.


	5. Drooling

Disclaimer:Everyone knows dont sue, no intentional infringemnt on rights.

Amy walked up the steps to Fillmore middle school again. She was relatively tired having been practicing magic. Her hair was tucked up under a hat again. Everyone ignored her as she walked by, that was a trait about her. She had a knack of blending in.

Amy walked towards her locker and stopped, she heard Jake and them talking. She chided herself for spying but knowing stuff about him could help her see if he could be trusted.

"Jakey why you sweatin over some girl you don't know."

"'Cause Trix there is somethin about her, you wouldn't understand."

"Ahh young love Jake." Amy said striding forward not wanting to know anymore.

"Amy." Jake said curtly, something which caught Amy completely off guard.

"Did you just?" Amy said imitating Spud and falling.

"Act seriously?"

Trixie giggled into her hand watching Amy pull of that stunt which was almost not funny because it was so realistic.

Jake rolled his eyes,

"Stop making fun."

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Amy said standing up a little freakily fast.

Spud nearly fell over at that.

Trixie leaned forward to keep him upright, which is physically impossible.

Jake was highly suspicious at this. But he couldn't help but notice something kinda nice about the way she stood up, almost graceful. Spud hit Jake over his head when he started drooling.

"Wha? What happened? Is the world in danger? Did I get another F?" Jake said distractedly.

Amy and everyone surrounding him put a hand over there mouths to stop fits of giggles.

"Not funny." Jake said with a sour look on his face.

Amy rolled her eyes,

"surre."

Jake froze that voice. Was so familar.

A/N:

Luiz4200: Well he did say did I get _another _F.

No reviewers: Hope you like it all those people who **don't** read or review my story, if you are intrested in signing up for a job of beta/editor, of this story leave it in a review or private message.


	6. Smelling

Jake looked across the lunch table in the cafeteria, he was still trying to figure out where he had heard Amy's voice before.

"What on you're mind Jakey?" Trixie asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Am (pronounced Aim,) I don't know where I have heard you're voice before." Jake said peering at her.

Amy looked like she was thinking about something,

"Yesterday, Lunch."

Jake rolled his eyes,

"I mean before that."

"I haven't seen you before that."

"I might've"

"Why are you trying to pin something on me?"

"My job."

"You're job?"

"Yah why else am I the Am..."

Spud had leaned forward and covered Jakes mouth.

"Are you nuts Jake?"

Spud said with a worried look.

"Yeah, I love nuts." Jake said in a drowsy voice.

"When was the last time you washed you're hands?" Jake asked he was about to faint.

"I don't remember," Spud said, and Jake fainted.

Amy stared at Spud for a few seconds,

"You're hands can't smell that bad? Can they?"

Spud put his hand in front of her nose, Amy fainted then.

Trixie glared at Spud,

"Now that is just nasty."

Spud hummed and his mind went off to la la land.

Amy woke up,

"Never do that again, for my sanity don't." Amy murmured.

"You did ask for it." Spud said, almost laughing.

"I shall never again." Amy said, she was tempted to use her magic for a freshening spell, her poor nose really needed it. But oh no she had to stay under cover, why the hell was she here anyway? It made no sense, but she got one of those dreams where her old teacher told her to come here. Stupid after life she thought darkly. He probably haunted her around stopping her from blowing her cover.

"Yes that would be the truth my dear Amelia," A familiar voice filled her head.

"Och, get out oh my mind right now, I am at lunch in school." Amy argued in her mind.

"You have been sitting there staring blankly at the wall for a few minutes, Amelia."

Amy snapped out of her, trance? Jake had woken up and was staring at her.

"What are you thinking?" Jake said, in a very nasal voice.

"Trying to forget that smell," Amy lied easily.

Jake looked more than convinced at this but he was suspicious. He really knew nothing about Amy, what did Amy stand for? What was her full name? Why is she in New York? His mind buzzed. But Spud's hand did stink.

It was Amy's turn to ask if Jake was alright.

"Fine, Fine." Jake said, his head was spinning.

"You alright?" Amy asked, she had taught herself to detect changes in moods.

"I, I," Jake's vision started depleting,

"Don't" Jake's legs started going numb, he passed out.


	7. Creeping

Disclaimer: Disney owns it I just like messing with caractors.

Amy crept outside, she was curious about how Jake was doing. He had fainted at lunch and they couldn't wake him up. She was about to yell at herself for spying also, but she was too curious.

"Be careful Amy, Curiosity killed the Fairdauld." Amy murmured to herself, and she mentally slapped herself for that cheesy line. Good thing no one could hear her she thought.

Amy walked towards Jakes grandpa's shop, she stared in the window.

Jake and Lao Shi Arguing,

"G, Who is that Fairdauld person?"

"Don't ask questions young dragon."

"But G!"

"You have sniffed in some lotis poison, It is harmful to dragons, remember?"

"G, I, I, I"

"If you go onto any dragon business in a month, any over exercising, you will not WANT TO KNOW THE PROBLEMS!"

"BUT G, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHO SHE IS!"

(G yells something in Chinese that means.)

"YOUNG DRAGON DONT BE SUCH AN IDIOT NO GIRL NOT EVEN THE GAURDIAN OF FAIRDAULD IS WORTH THAT!"

Jake blinks not understanding.

"G?"

"GO HOME AND GO TO BED YOUNG DRAGON!"

Jake turns around looking crestfallen, and walks outside.

Amy follows, Amy follows until 5 seconds.

A hunts clan member drops down behind Amy.

"Nice to finally know who you are, Fairdauld." Hunts girl said through her mask.

Hunts girl jabs her staff at Amy, Amy ducks and a blast of magic shoots Hunts girls way.

(A scene of people doing marshal art kind of fighting occurs.)

After 5 minutes of that, Amy knocks out Hunts girl.

Her mind races, how did they know who she was? How did they know?

Jake had heard something going on he had hidden.

"What's going on?" Jake said as he scrambled to get to where they where.

Amy wiped hunts girls memory of anything that had to do with her and left.

"Rose?"

"Rose are you alright?" Jake said shaking her shoulders.

Rose stirs, her hunts clan uniform had swapped itself with street clothes some how.

"Jake?" Rose stutters staring at him,

"What happened?" Rose says in a stronger voice

"I was going to ask you the same thing Rose." Jake said uncertainly gazing at her.

"I, I, don't remember." Rose said her memory was oddly blank.

Jake's mind went into over drive, it seemed to collapse with all that information he had received recently. Jake not thinking clearly a little too rashly says,

"Maybe this will help," Jake leans over Rose at that moment.

A/N:

Luiz4200: Rose counts Jake is a dim wit, he still realy doesn't get that Amy is a fairdauld.

Hope everyone liked it. two thumbs up for you Luiz4200 for being a steady reviewer. I also want to know precise opinions on this chapter. Anyone got any ideas on what they think will happen next? if u put one in a review i might choose it, I already chose one in a past chapter.


	8. Trash Can

Disclaimer: disney owns it no suing

Jake walked into school feeling the happiest he has in a long time. Having let Rose how he felt had made a big difference. Rose was waiting at his locker smiling; it still nagged on them how she had a large chunk of memory gone.

"Hey Jake," Rose said shyly leaning against his longer.

"Lo Rose." Jake replied grinning at her.

Spud and Trixie walked up to them having not seen Jake,

"Jake, Dude, you missed a really funny thing!" Spud said walking near the couple.

"Yeah, Kyle Wilkins, Kyle Wilkins did I mention he was fine? Like lemon lime in the summer time?(A/N: I stole that line from the tv show. Trix uses it too much.) He was trippin' at the end." Trixie said with a lot of exaggerated hand gestures.

"What happened?" Jake asked he was nervous,

"You know that odd gurl Amy?" Trixie asked, Jake could only nod,

"Brad asked her out, he was fool, she said no, he kept at it being an idiot, and she," Trixie broke out into giggles as she remembered.

"What?" Jake asked truly confused.

"The next moment he was head down in a trash can!" Trixie clutching her sides sank to the floor laughing. Jake put a hand over his mouth,

"Anyone know how that happened?"

"No, But it was the funniest thing ever, almost like, well like magic." Jake stiffened, If she was? But it was impossible; nope no way in hell could Amy be Fairdauld. Jake actually shook his head,

"You alright Jake?" Rose asked looking at him,

Jake nodded, He grabbed Rose's hand,

"Lets get to class."

The day passed with no sign of Amy.

"I wonder where she got off to," Spud said after school,

"I don't know where she went after Brad got in that trash can." Trixie replied she looked worried.

"Think he could've totaled her?" Jake asked,

"No not likely," Rose answered, she was disturbed she couldn't remember who Amy was.

"It is creepy, She pops up out of nowhere and disappears," Jake says, he was pretty angry at not being told she was leaving.

Rose looked at Jake, in short he was ticked, a ticked dragon not a good thing. Even if said dragon can't use his powers, because someone didn't wash there hands. Even if said girl didn't know that said dragon was a dragon.

"Gee thanks I can always count on you for drama," Amy said she had just appeared in the alley behind them.

"GAHHH!" the group yelled turning around and falling over.

Amy was leaning on a trash can, her arms crossed, she didn't grin. She was scary sober, as in she had a "no funny business" Serious face.

"Not funny, Amy" Spud said as he stood up, Amy raised her eyebrows.

"Jake I got to tell you something."

A/N: SO! what should happen? what do u guys think will? and can someone review?

Luiz4200: Thank you so much for reviewing, I think I am going to in the next chapter or very soon.


	9. Confessing?

Disclaimer: I don't own THIS TV SHOW!

"What?" Jakes asked looking at Amy, she seemed to be putting on a cool front.

"I have to tell you, Alone." Amy added when Trixie & Spud looked like they were waiting for something to happen.

Jake looked nervous at that, he was confused over what she would have to tell him that would include Trixie & Spud leaving, Well he could understand Rose, But he Trixie & Spud went together like peanut butter & Jelly.

"Do they have to go?" Jake asked, his voice almost sounded like he was pleading, though he tried to disguise it as being tired.

Amy nodded, she was getting cold feet, and it had seemed like an easy prospect in the morning.

"See yah later Jakey," Trixie said, Spud followed her, Trixie stopped at the curve and gave Jake a sorry glance, and also a look that meant, "YOU BETTER TELL US WHAT HAPPENS!"

"Jake," Rose said, she didn't know what was going on but she didn't want to leave.

"It's ok Rose, Erum, See you at 7ish?" Jake asked he didn't want her to leave even more than she wanted to.

"It's a date." Rose said as she turned the corner, all this time Amy felt like she was going to throw up from nerves.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Jake asked as soon as Rose turned the corner. He was burning with anticipation on the inside. Amy made a fast decision.

"How long have you and Rose been dating?" Amy asked, more like blurted out.

"What?" Jake had a look of pure shock on his face that looked to die for.

"Well it is kind of obvious, I was really curious, I notice too much for my own good." Amy silently cursed herself; she still didn't know when to shut up.

"Well it isn't really official but, I guess in the rough yesterday." Jake said slowly, he was wondering if he was lead into an ambush.

"I'm really happy for you two, well I am for Rose." Amy said in a light tone,

"WHAT! Just for Rose? Looks like I'm a nobody." Jake said, and had a faux pout face on. Amy laughed behind her hand, "Well I could've told you she like you if you had asked." Jake looked dumbfounded, "Really? Well next time tell me." Jake snapped.

"Well it is a bit obvious when you hear her talking to herself on whether or not to ask you out." Amy replied, this was true she had seen Rose pacing and talking to herself in the bathroom.

Jake looked stunned, "AND NOBODY TOLD ME!" He literally shouted, he stormed out of the alley and went to find Trixie & Spud.

"Ouch," Amy murmured to herself, I wonder what would have been the other effect. Amy shuddered at the endless possibilities.

Amy walked back to the apartment, her mind adrift with all her worries.

How had the huntsclan known where to find her?

Should she tell Jake Rose is huntsgirl?

Is Jake the American Dragon?

Should she have told Jake she was Amelia Fairdauld?

Why hadn't she told Jake she was a Fairdauld?

He'd tell Trixie & Spud, most defiantly Rose.

Rose was Huntsgirl, then the fight she and her had gone through that night, and wiping her memory would be worthless.

If Rose came back with confirmatory knowledge that Amy was a Fairdauld.

They would target her once again. She didn't want to be targeted, fighting wasn't the bad part but, she just wanted to be normal. At least not have to worry about someone friggin killing her.

Amy glared at the concrete side walk as though it had down her a great wrong.

"AMY!" Miranda yelled, she ran forward and put an arm over Amy's shoulders.

"Hi Miranda," Amy said dully.

"Everyone at school as been talking about you, and you're dumping Brad in the trash!" Miranda shouted.

"Can you turn down you're volume a notch Miranda I don't want to be deaf." Amy murmured quietly.

"Sure, There is a really cool place on the library come check it out." Miranda said in a barely auditable voice.

"What did you say?" Amy asked, though she had heard it.

Miranda repeated it and laughed at the end.

"Sounds good." Amy said, she was still in a silent shell.

Miranda lead the way to the library, she was chattering away quite happily on something that had happened in school that day.

Once inside the library Amy sat down in a computer chair.

"Now what?" Amy asked, "Type in this address." Miranda said.

Amy followed instructions. A website popped up. It read,

**Make an account with Zatcher! The Zippy chatter, This is specially formulated towards students now come check up with you're friends!**

Amy followed the account making instructions; she made an email account first. (hey being a Fairdauld hadn't left much time for web surfing.) After all that was done she ended up in a chat room.

**Tomboy739 had entered the chat room**

**Tomboy739 says: **Hi every1

**Seapal52 says: **Is that u Amy?

**HeadCheerer says: **Ur that girl who dumped the hottie into the trash can

**Am-drag says: **I heard about that I was a bit distracted

**Thornless says: **giggles

**TheGreatPotato has entered the chat room**

**TheGreatPotato says: **Hi Jake

**Am-drag says:** Hi Spud

**Seapal52 says:** Just because u have a cool name don't make u cool

**Am-drag says:** Let's start with the name Seapal52

**Tomboy739 says:** Shut up

**TheGreatPotato says:** Who is Tomboy739?

**HeadCheerer says:** I think she dat Amy girl who dumped Brad in the trash can

**Tomboy739 says: **Does it really matter who I am?

**Seapal52** **says:** It must to them

**Individual says: **Sorry I had to take a... break

**Tomboy739 says:** I don't want to know what break you had to take

**Seapal52 says:** Me neither

**Individual says:** Not that kind of break, I did love it though

**TheGreatPotato says:** Lemon Lime kissed u huh?

**Tomboy739 says:** I wanted to say that

**Am-drag says:** Too bad Spud said it

**Seapal52 says: **Doesn't stop her from wanting to say it

**Individual says: **Can you guys just pick something?

**Tomboy739 says: **Isn't Kyle Wilkins

**Individual says:** Fine Like Lemon Lime in the Summer time!

**Seapal52 says:** He kissed you

**Am-drag says:** I thought we already agreed on that

**TheGreatPotato says: **I g2g, my mom is making macaroni & cheese!

**TheGreatPotato has left the chat room**

**Thornless says: **We need to get him a girl friend

**Seapal52 says: **Excellent u just volunteered

**Thornless says: **oh ha ha ha, not funny

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**HeadCheerer has left the chat room**

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Individual says: **It is so

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Thornless says:** Is not

**Individual says: **It is so

**Tomboy739 says: **WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!

**Am-drag says: **Yeah IT IS REALLY ANNOYING!!!

**Seapal52 says:** :

**Thornless says: **Sorry but I still don't think it is funny

**Individual says:** It is funny

**Tomboy739 says: **WILL U TWO AGREE TO DISAGREE!

**Individual says:** fine

**Thornless says:** fine

**Seapal52 has left the chat room**

**Tomboy739 has left the chat room**

Amy looked at the computer screen. That was enlightening, she thought sarcastically.

She wondered what it was like normally, or if that was normal.

A/N: I just got rid of a lot of that Individual & Thornless argument. they just said is not and is so the entire time. I decided to spare u guys reading that.

Luiz4200: GOTCHA! This is not the day for Them to know Amy's secret.

Remember everyone review!

Next chapter: Confessing?


	10. Records

**Disclaimer: Yall know it!**

* * *

_**Tomboy739 says: **__WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!_

_**Am-drag says: **__Yeah IT IS REALLY ANNOYING!!!_

_**Seapal52 says:**_

_**Thornless says: **__Sorry but I still don't think it is funny_

_**Individual says:**__ It is funny_

_**Tomboy739 says: **__WILL U TWO AGREE TO DISAGREE!_

_**Individual says:**__ fine_

_**Thornless says:**__ fine_

_**Seapal52 has left the chat room**_

_**Tomboy739 has left the chat room**_

_Amy looked at the computer screen. That was enlightening, she thought sarcastically. _

_She wondered what it was like normally, or if that was normal._

_That certainly wasn't Amy's sense of normal, She knew she should have stopped Trixie's and Rose's fight long before that point but, she didn't. She had a habit of losing her temper sometimes, she found it hard too look at herself in the mirror after wards. But Jake had backed her up, he had backed her up. If she weren't Amelia Fairdauld she would do something about that. But being herself, she just couldn't, she might not be in the same city in a few minutes. If only, If only, If only, Amy thought. She sighed. Amy decided that she needed to get out her book. That was drastic; she only got it out when she had trouble brewing. She was still staring blankly at the computer screen. _

Miranda crept behind Amy; she had an evil idea in mind.

Amy sighed; she didn't notice Miranda behind her. _In her book, she had written what could help her through tough times. She knew she needed to read it as soon as possible. If she only knew why she needed to read it, Why? She had also minorly trusted Rose but she was a member of the hunts clan, that in short made her a lesser evil, but she truly seemed to care about Jake. She really did, she knew that Jakes heart would be broken if he learned about that. Amy knew his secret and she knew that it had been too easy to unravel it. She was scared about how easy it was._

Then out of no were a pair of hands all of a sudden grabbed Amy's shoulders. She reacted without thinking she jerked forward turned around and had almost summoned magic when she realized it was Miranda laughing her head off in the middle of the library.

"Not funny," Amy growled, Miranda just kept laughing, "Di—d-you-ust-gr---owl-t—e? Miranda tried to say.

"Yah I did, never do that to me again, the next result might not end up with you laughing." Amy warned, she turned around to stalk out of the library, and paused.

"I am serious Miranda, it isn't a good idea, I wonder what Jake's reaction would be." Amy said to the laughing person, and did stalk out.

_Why did Miranda do that? She certainly wasn't a bad person, at least from what Amy could tell. She was serious, if she hadn't realized it was Miranda in that second her friend would have been gone. Miranda was the closest thing to a friend she had ever known. True she did love her mom but, Miranda was a friend, the guy who had rescued her was like an uncle, his death had left Amy wounded she had hid out for days until deciding her next move. She couldn't tell Miranda her secret, at least not yet. She knew that the fact there was a ton of people chasing after Amy would freak her out a lot. She thought that Miranda was hiding something two. She wouldn't pursue it, let her have her secrets, and I'll have mine. _

This is what was going through Amy's mind as she walked blindly to the apartment she was staying in.

_What about Jake? She thought she felt something about him but couldn't pin it down, and if it was anything more than friends I will go off and join the hunts clan for possibly splitting Jake and Rose apart. That would result in my death_.

Amymentally kicked her self

_But it is the truth. I wonder if I could find a spell to get rid of my bloody conscious, it really stinks I can't really kick myself. It would be really difficult, well that is one thing I can't do. Real nice to know my limitations, I can't kick myself, real limited. I wish I could be bloody normal, normal isn't even real, no one knows that. Well yeah, I'm no one, according to the bloody government I don't exist. I wish I could exist, bah, if I did I would be classed as a freak Why is it? Why can't I be normal, it's not a bloody thing. Urgh, I hate it, what would it bloody be like to have no bloody powers, no bloody responsibility? _

Amy was shocked she had never talked to herself like this; she didn't know where this anger was coming from. But she had to find out; Amy trudged forward at the step of the apartment, and sighed. The apartment was in what could be called "the slums." The family was respectful enough they just were poor. Amy was sort of glad for that. She didn't wish any harm on them, quite the contraire. It was just the fact that if they hadn't been poor she wouldn't have been able to stay here with them, she was there house keeper and stayed there for free. They were truly the nicest people had ever met. If anything bad ever happened to them, let's just say the people who were responsible would be in big trouble with a certain Fairdauld.

Amy opened the door and walked in; the living room had old furniture in it, the style of pink and orange from the 50s or was it the 60s? Amy never knew which one the pink and orange style was from, it could be from the 70s but she hoped not. Her books were was her book? She had no idea where it was, is, will be, All of the above.

"Oh," Amy said after a moments thought, she walked into her desolate room and summoned magic.

The next moment her book was in her hands. Amy sat down on the bed staring at it, she was too curious to feel weak from using magic.

"Ok," Amy said out loud concentrating on her book opening. Whenever something popped up she wrote it down in their, it was sealed with a difficult magic seal.

_August 23 1999_

_A memoir, _

_I can't believe what has happened, this man named, I can't write it down; blast it he told me that was the one thing I couldn't. I don't even know his name. He told me to call him_

Amy looked at this page, this was an entry a few days after _he_ had taken her in, her mother never taught her how to use magic, it burst out of her some times. She was angry at her mother for hiding it from her hiding the truth. But now she knew why she did it, times were dangerous now, she wanted Amy to enjoy what little time she had being a kid. Amy felt like her mom not telling her resulted in her death when she was 5. She could have done something but she was only able to hide in a tree. Amy's eyes filled with tears and she shoved her book under the bed. Amy wrapped her arms around her legs and let loose her emotions.

Miranda watched Amy leave when she started recovering from her laughing fit.

_Why did she wonder what Jakes reaction would be? Mind it would be funny all in all if it hadn't been for what's-it-called poison, he might roast me._

Miranda stood up and ignored the glares from the other people in the library, and walked out the door. Miranda barely registered that Amy was stalking off.

_Ok Jake told me to meat him at his Grandpas shop._

Miranda glanced up at the sky the sun was threatening to go low,

_The shop was this way_, Miranda thought at a corner and headed to the right.

_Why did he want me to come?_ Miranda almost bumped into an old light post.

A/N: It does have a hit thing, that is a big number, and thank you everyone who reviewed! the last reviews were really helpful! Note: There is a hint hidden in some usernames.

Miheran: Thank you for you're review, it did help me a lot.

Penggermar LatinMbok: Seapal52 is Miranda's username. Think of how that might mean anything?

_I should stop thinking. _Miranda tripped at that. Miranda stood up and with a smile found that she had fallen right in front of the store.

_Isn't life grand?_ Miranda walked up the concrete steps and knocked.


	11. Trust

_The shop was this way, Miranda thought at a corner and headed to the right._

_Why did he want me to come? Miranda almost bumped into an old light post._

_I should stop thinking. Miranda tripped at that. Miranda stood up and with a smile found that she had fallen right in front of the store._

_Isn't life grand? Miranda walked up the concrete steps and knocked._

Jake opened the door and said,

"Hello Miranda, come in," His hair was out of its normal jell style and snarled.

Miranda walked in, the counter had an un-manned cash register on top of it.

A short man named Lao Shi walked into the room,

"Ah Miranda what a nice surprise," Lao Shi commented.

"SUPRISE? Gramps, you're the one who asked me to invite her." Jake complained, brushing his black hair out of his eyes, to also hide his glare.

"Miranda care to inform the American Dragon?" Lao Shi asked, in his usual "I am the wise one" Tone. Miranda nodded, _Lady's first, _she thought sarcastically.

"Is there any water?" Miranda asked, her mouth was dry, _why does he want Jake to know now? _Miranda asked herself. Jake handed Miranda a glass of old water,

"Ok pay attention I am only going to do this once," Miranda poured the glass of water on her leg and concentrated lightly. Jake leapt back as Miranda sank on the floor; her legs had morphed to form a silvery grey tail the exact color of her eyes.

"That was unexpected," Jake said after a few moments, Miranda rolled her eyes and answered, "I don't like doing it much, really inconvenient."

"G, have you noticed something odd about that Amy girl?" Jake asked thinking about what he considered a pressing matter.

"Why no young dragon, other than the fact she doesn't smart mouth the teacher," Lao Shi answered, looking confused at Jake's interest.

"Well there is something strange about her," Miranda said backing Jake up, she concentrated on her tail becoming legs so she could stand up.

"Today at a back ally she appeared like from nowhere!" Jake said, "We all almost fell down when we turned around to look at her!"

"Young dragon, you are most likely just over assessing the situation," Lao Shi said shaking his head at the idiocy of the idea.

"I know there is something strange about her, I looked through the records of people using Google©, I don't know her last name!" Miranda supplied.

"I checked the teachers roll list it just says, 'Amy,' Nothing more, Nothing less." Jake said, _Why is it when I actually know something I am ignored?_

Lao Shi looked stunned on the way Jake was holding his ground stead fast, and the fact Miranda was also.

"I shall look into it, right now there is nothing to do but watch this 'Amy' and see if anything abnormal happens." Lao Shi said after a few minutes pondering, Jake let out an exasperated sigh. But knew that was the most they could do, _that doesn't mean I have to like it_, Jake thought grimly. Miranda appeared to be thinking along the same lines.

Jake jerked his head towards the glass door, Miranda nodded and said,

"I am glad you take us a little bit seriously," Miranda whipped around towards the door and walked out, Jake followed meekly.

The NYC landscape stretched out on there sides, and Jake finally asked the question that nagged him.

"How can you look like a human? Why did you have to have water on you're leg to morph?" Jake breathed in deeply after he said that.

"I'm more human than fish, does that make sense?" Miranda answered/asked. Jake shook his head bemusedly.

"My great-grandmother was a mermaid, she had a child with an average Joe, that child was raised on land, and married another average Joe, the same thing happened with my mom." Miranda explained pausing every so often to make sure no one was listening in.

"So you're mom can morph to?" Jake asked after awhile.

"Yeah but she doesn't have to concentrate, I can just jump in a lake now and keep my legs,"

"Ah, I thought my life was complicated," Jake replied after processing this information.

"Also my mom's hair changes too blue, that would be embarrassing." Miranda said after awhile, she snickered behind her hand at the memory.

"I'll say, so what do you really think about Amy?" Jake asked, biting his lower lip and pausing on a turf of green in the park.

"I don't really know, she just doesn't seem, human." Miranda answered honestly after thinking it over.

"Remember that Fairdauld we read about in Mythology?" Jake asked kicking a blade.

"Yeah," Miranda waited and realization dawned on her face, "You can't be serious?"

"I am, I just don't know if it is real or not, I don't want to make unreal assumptions." Jake answered with the same grit he had with his grandfather earlier. _That makes sense, if we try to expose her and she isn't what we think then we will only be exposing ourselves, _

"Hmmm," Came Miranda's really nonexistent reply.


	12. I knewShut up!

**Disclaimer: No suing, I'm just messing up some perfectly good story**

* * *

It had been over a month since the Lotus poisoning incident. Amy had been watching Jake for anything odd. She came up with nothing. Miranda and Jake formed a close bond always talking and laughing together. Trixie kept glaring at Spud at odd intervals. Rose had disappeared two weeks after Miranda had revealed her cover to Jake. Everyone stopped paying attention to Amy other then the fact she got high grades and were a little jealous. Miranda kept giving Amy glances though; she wasn't able to get any more evidence that something was odd about her then what she had. Amy was getting ready to confess. Spud was being his normal self with knocking down anything in his path. Jake had gotten back on Dragon duty and was doing worse then before. 

* * *

Amy groaned and rolled over off her bed, sighing she stood up and looked out the dingy window in her room. She wanted to tell Jake that she was a Fairdauld but she was a bit scared, it scared her that she had figured it out so quickly about his. She also had no idea were Rose had gotten off to. 

_This is it, If I want Jake to be able to trust me enough to tell me his secret; I got to tell him mine!_ Amy stood up and walked out of her room, Miranda was out so she didn't have to worry about that, and it was cold out, not that it bothered Amy.

* * *

Jake walked outside; a light breeze ruffled his hair. He was glad that he could use his dragon powers again. Miranda had celebrated by making unnecessary puns and jokes about it all day long. Spud and Trixie had learned Miranda's secret the day after she had told Jake, they spent the day laughing with her jokes at Jake's expense when he got his powers back. Jake had joined in laughing with them. Trixie was there when he'd learned that Rose was a Huntsclan member and she left. He realized how lucky he was that he had these friends. He might be driven mad sometimes but they offered a breath of, it couldn't be sanity. Sighing he sat down on the bench. Miranda told him that there was something off about Amy, he knew it also, and he knew it before she told him. 

* * *

Amy saw Jake sitting on a bench in central park; she bit the inside of her lip wondering if she should follow her instincts. She didn't want to get cold feat again, that had been embarrassing enough the first time. Jake groaned dipping his head. Amy sighed and decided she had to trust him. 

"Jake," Amy said her hair was out of its normal hat.

"Am, what are you doing here?" Jake asked; he was still staring at the ground.

"Jake mind if I sit here?" Amy asked in a hesitant voice, Jake gave the universal jerk of the head that meant yes. Amy sat down; she decided to start explaining it to Jake.

"Jake you remember that day in the ally?" Amy asked, Jake nodded,

"My full name is Amelia Fairdauld," Amy said quickly, Jake was staring her over.

"So, all this time, That is how you got into the ally, how you were able to dump Brad in the trash can, that was you that morning with the Huntsclan, and Rose?" Jake asked his dark eyes widening as the complete proof crashed down around him.

"I, I, I wouldn't have hurt Rose, but, I had no choice," Amy stuttered out, Jake gave her a dismissive look.

"I briefly knocked her out, I made sure she was alright enough I just didn't want her to know who I was," Amy said her voice steely.

"So that's it, you put up a facade and then you attack!" Jake said glaring at her. Amy stood up to show she was an inch taller then him.

"I wouldn't have done a thing," Amy said, her voice shook, Jake gave her a look that meant he clearly did not believe a word.

"Yeah right," His voice angry turning his back on her,

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?" Amy shouted at him, Jake turned rigged and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I HAD TO SIT THROUGH A NIGHT KNOWING! KNOWING MY MOM WASN'T GOING TO MAKE IT!"

Jake scoffed and turned around and made to walk away.

"ROSE IT WASN'T HER CHOICE TO BE A HUNTSCLAN! SHE ISN'T LOYAL TO THEM! NOT IN HER HEART, I KNOW YOU KNOW SHE IS A MEMBER OF THEM!" Amy shouted at his back,

"You know what I shouldn't even waste my breath on you," Amy said in a final voice turning around and with a pop she appeared in her room.

_That retarded self absorbed idiot! He honestly thinks I would actually attack someone, I've never started it, and I've never cast the first blow. I'm not going to ask for forgiveness nor am I going to look at him like he's, human_ _ever again, he isn't strictly. But the thing that makes the difference is that. The one chance of acting that way, so what I'm not human, I've lowered myself to the level of the Huntsclan. It doesn't make a difference. He knows who I am, He is a true idiot if he doesn't even have a half thought that I know what he is. That didn't matter, that doesn't matter, but he matters. _

* * *

**A/N: I hate myself, I don't update for about a month and I give you a tiny chapter, well thanks for the reviews. See Amy trusts Jake, I guess. I might rewrite this chapter and change it to Miranda she might be more understanding.**

**A/N2: Yeah I just changed it a bit, so that was all a dream. from the part were Amy fell off the bed. to the part her eyes opened. I hated the way it turned out and I decided to change it. I have just put out a story called A New Life It actualy has long chapters, and better definitions mixed in then here. Remember Review this story, if you have any ideas for Miranda's reaction or any ideas at all. you know the drill!**

**A/N3: Alright third version, hope this is up to snuff, I thank Luiz4200 who was smart enough to comfirm my thoughts on it, It still stinks doesn't it? Leave an anonymous review if it won't let you review again. At least so it can be that you can complain about it or something like that. I'll add the next chapter for not at least a couple of days I have some stuff that popped up.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yada Yada check the earlier chapters**

* * *

Amy groaned and walked up the steps to Fillmore middle school. Amy paused for a moment feeling oddly dizzy. She was reminded of the first day she had come here, she now regretted her decision to come to New York. Miranda had been pleasant enough, though she kept eyeing Amy oddly, Amy knew that she knew who she was or had an idea. In class she noticed Rose had come back, talking with a serious face to Jake. Amy's stomach felt like a cold chunk of ice had fallen in it. She ducked her head when she saw that Miranda was staring her over it made her feel like she was being x-rayed, not pleasant. Amy laid her head on her desk and fell asleep, class finished when she woke up she saw a blurry outline of Jake. 

"Wad do you want?" Amy asked in a sluggish voice.

"You, me, talk now," Jake said in a forceful tone, crossing his arms. Amy would've rolled her eyes if she had any strength to. Miranda noticed and sighed,

"Am, wake up!" Amy mumbled something incoherent, Trixie and Spud exchanged looks.

Jake hesitated, _what should I do?_ Miranda decided to be brave and poke her arm; students for the next class were filing in. Trixie rolled her eyes and muttered,

"That's it," Trixie pulled out a bottle of water and took off Amy's hat, brilliant red waves were revealed. She barely noticed this as she poured the water on her head. Amy gasped and leapt out of her seat her hands wiping water out of her eyes. Jake laughed at the startled look in her eyes.

"I'll take that," Amy said in a stern voice taking her hat back and tucking her hair up underneath it.

"We had to wake you up," Miranda said tucking back her brown hair looking apologetic. Amy rolled her eyes, a wave of weakness sloshed over her; she instinctively grabbed the back of her chair, which earned her some funny looks.

"S' Nothing," Amy said shrugging and followed them to the next class.

* * *

Miranda kept giving her concerned looks while they were listening to Rotwood ramble on about some type of pixie. The linoleum on the floor was duller then his explanations. It made Amy want to lay her head back down on her desk and sleep again. Jake was watching her, he knew he had over reacted that night but it didn't stop him from being suspicious. Amy seemed to be a shell of her self the rest of the day, she didn't complain when Miranda led her around, everyone gave her small looks; Miranda passed it off by saying she was up all night and was sick. Jake didn't try to interfere; he had a feeling even in her half awake state she'd have enough of her mind to yell at him. After school ended Amy was walked out to the dreary day and to Lao Shi's shop. After being sat down in a chair, Miranda explained how she'd been _off color_ all day. 

"I don't know what could be wrong," Lao Shi said looking utterly confused.

"Most of the time she's staring at the teacher writing down every word," Spud said, Jake and Trixie gave him an odd look,

"What?" He asked shaking his shoulders uncomfortably. Miranda rolled her eyes, and then snapped her fingers. Lao Shi looked her over, the plain wooden floor was were Miranda felt her confidence sinking to.

"Can I have some water?" Miranda asked, she ignored the funny looks and Trixie handed her a bottle of it. Miranda poured it over Amy's head in the same fashion as Trixie had earlier. Amy's eyes opened with a start, she had actually truly been woken this time and yelled,

"Ce que l'enfer sanglant était celui pour toi des têtes d'os?" Amy got blank stares at her out burst.

"What did you just say?" Trixie asked looking her over in a concerned fashioned.

"It's French," Amy said, she mentally crossed her arms, "Can I go now?"

"No, now what's up with you?" Rose asked, she'd followed the group when they started walking towards the shop.

"You're concern is touching," Amy said in a falsely cheerful voice, Miranda suspected where it was coming from. Jake raised his eyebrows,

"Honestly, I have no idea." Amy said glaring daggers at him. .

"Don't you even want to find out?" Lao Shi asked looking her over, he had a look of intense worry.

"It's happened for as long as I can remember about so I'm not xactly troubled," Amy said waving him off.

"Amy," Spud said in a warning voice.

"Shut up! I don't give a Cheval derrière about why this happens!" Amy said. She glared long and hard at Jake and left.

* * *

**A/N: The strange words in there are french if you want to know what they mean tell me in a review. or pm. I'll add them in a post. There's some hope but Amy has dropped all friendly cards, It has something to do with her genes that weakness thing. Not everyones perfect, I don't want her to seem that way so I'm trying to write in flaws.**

**Luiz4200: It still stinks but It's part of my plot, if it exists. **

http / morsmordre713 . proboards81 . com / index . cgi / **is a link to a Harry Potter role play sight, it is free, and it is fun. If you sign up tell them that MioneRocks sent you. _You are not required to sign up. _Also delete all the spaces, and there you go. You are not required in any way to visit said sight or sign up.**

* * *

**A/N2: I just put two chapters in one entry, why? I don't know. Here are the definitions of the words amy said.**

**Ce que l'enfer sanglant était celui pour toi des têtes d'o**s:

What the Bloody Hell was that for you Jack Offs

**Cheval derrière:**

Horse's behind

**I'm coming along pretty good with the next chapter, It'll contain why Amy's yelling french.**


	13. Whisper

**-alarm goes off-**

**Amy: Huh what?**

**MioneRocks: Heh hehe he, Sorry Amy forgot to tell you that I set the DISCLAIEMR ALARM!**

**Amy: -.- the what?**

**MioneRocks: Disclaimer Alarm.**

**Amy: oh...**

**MioneRocks: You want to say it?**

**Amy: I'd rather use your head for magic practice.**

**MioneRocks: I DO NOT OWN AMERICAN DRAGON JAKE LONG I THINK DISNEY DOES!**

* * *

Amy sighed, her red hair unbound and being flicked around with the wind. Her black eyes looking up at the clouds the winter air sending a biting chill towards her. It permeated her bones and the click of her teeth chattering sounded like a bomb to her. This cold weather reminded her of a year ago with her friends from France. The image of the brunette floating at the surface of her mind, but the image of Jake interrupted it.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?" she whispered to herself, her angry outburst that time ago hadn't been there fault. Her raw emotions had built up over time. Then they exploded.

She drew blood in her mouth when an image of the Hunts clan floated through her mind. They had destroyed her last friend, her last family. But now, they couldn't.

She ran her hand along the rough brown tree bark. She didn't have family, or friends. She didn't anymore. Salt water stung her eyes in the form of tears. She would never have, family, friends. Anyone who cared about her that was the Fairdauld curse. Everyone always used there friends against them. So they always ended up alone.

* * *

**MioneRocks: So what do you think?**

**Amy: It was only 205 words.**

**MioneRocks: Details, I meant the detail!?**

**Amy: Better than the first chapter of that Fanfiction called KA--mmhph**

**MioneRocks: Sorry about the Ductape but I deleted that story and it was awful, so yeah hope the readers liked it.**

**Amy: Didn't you just like Break the fourth wall**

**MioneRocks: PUT THE DUCTTAPE BACK ON!**


	14. Forgiveness

**

* * *

**

-alarm rings-

**Amy: GAHH!**

**Sei no Gaara: What you deserve for crashing Time, So Unrealistic.**

**Amy: Why did you change your name?**

**Sei no Gaara: I'm no longer a Potter freak-a-zoid!**

**Amy: Freak-a-zoid?**

**Sei no Gaara: Yep!**

**Amy: Sei no Gaara originally named MioneRocks does not own American Dragon: Jake Long!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**IT MIGHT LOOK LIKE JUST A NONESENCE CHAT BETWEEN ME AND **

**THE OC!**

**BUT IT MATTERS A LOT!**

Amy leaned against the building, her heart heavy. She knew what she was going to do. Leaving, a cut to her already mutilated heart. The snow flakes drifted down serenely onto her felt hat. Her black eyes closed her hot breath melting the snow as she walked through New York a lone figure. A lone heart, a hand brushed her sleeve and she looked around, standing there was Jake.

"Amy?"

"What do you want?" Amy asked coldly her voice was the opposite of her heart.

"I jumped over board."

"I'll say messing with me business." Amy said moving forward Jakes gloved hand stopped her.

"I should've known better, sure, but so should you!"

"Leave me be then!" Amy retorted tearing her hand out of his grip her ire coming to a dangerous point.

Jake gave a noise of exasperation and ran after her again.

"I'm trying to apologize! What would you have done?"

"I don't know! I'll never know!" Amy snapped breaking out into a run desperate to live Jake behind.

Jake however was _not_ going to be shoved away this time, no matter what.

"I know you don't care!"

"Oh really? Took you long enough!"

"I know I don't deserve forgiveness!"

"GOT THAT RIGHT!" Amy shouted turning around to face the red jacketed kid.

"It's none of you're business Jake! None of it matters! Listing what you've done wrong doesn't change a thing! Don't act like it does!"

Amy then turned around and made to leave but Jake's voice interrupted her.

"I know you'll leave, but can you do one thing?"

She cocked her head to look at him.

"Come back in one year, come back and try to forgive us then?"

Amy blinked her eyes closed shaking her head sadly.

"I don't know if I can."

Jake sighed feeling moisture on his cheeks,

"But I'll try Jake."

End

* * *

**Amy: WHAT THE HELL! END!**

**Sei no Gaara: Relax Amy there is going to be a sequel**

**Amy: What another volume of you're trash on the internet?**

**Sei no Gaara: Like you bluntly put it YES!**

**Amy: Am I going to be in it?**

**Sei no Gaara: Yes and no**

**Amy: You're not going to tell me?**

**Sei no Gaara: Nope! You gotta read it!**

**Amy: Joy**

**Sei no Gaara: HOWEVER! IF YOU REVIEW THIS LAST CHAPTER! I will give you a little sneak preview!**

**Amy: Really what is it?**

**Sei no Gaara: Oc's don't count.**

**Amy: -.-**

**Sei no Gaara: The Sequel is going to be called 'Heart'**

**Amy: That's original.**

**Sei no Gaara: Nice attitude.**

**Amy: Why is it called Forgiveness if no ones forgiven?**

**Sei no Gaara: It's the step to Forgiveness.**

**Amy: Oh, well I guess the sequel will be out soon?**

**Sei no Gaara: I dunno, I just got a brain storm for this story I know Luiz was annoyed sad... didn't like the fact that the chapter 'I knew' wasn't a happy ending.**

**Amy: Neither did I.**

**Sei no Gaara: Not like I did, I got around to the French part it was originaly more upbeat than this, but I decided to take a more sad role.**

**Amy: ah, well the sequel. hmm.**

* * *

**Sequel:**

**Heart**

**Coming out soon.**


End file.
